Freak Out
Freak Out is the debut album by Italian singer Chris Catena which features John Taylor, released by IMR Records / Frontiers Records on 10 November 2004. About the album The album is by Chris Catena, an opera singer who has sang from the age five to thirty-five in various operas across the world. During his years as a teenager he listened to bands like Deep Purple and Grand Funk Railroad and later took his musical career in a different direction. Freak Out is a bluesy hard rock album with funk influences, featuring over 25 guest musicians, including ex-Deep Purple/Whitesnake members Glen Hughes, Bernie Marsden, Tommy Aldridge and Micky Moody, plus ex-Kiss guitarist Bruce Kulick, ex-Uriah Heep singer John Lawton and Y&T’s Dave Meniketti to name but a few. The album also features John Taylor, who performs bass on "Desire" and "Gimme Your Love" with Duran Duran connected drummer Steve Ferrone. Songs include "Freak Out Tonight", which is a duet with Glenn Hughes. "Desire" is pure seventies funk with John Taylor performing bass. "Lady Starlight" is not a Scorpions cover, but a bluesy song in the style of Bad Company. "To A Friend" is a ballad, and "Sweet Talker" is a Whitesnake cover with original guitar players Marsden and Moody. Track listing IMR-C008 #"Crazy Man" (5:12) #"Freak Out Tonight" (5:35) #"Hey Man (Freedom Calls)" (3:27) #"Lady Starlight" (5:06) #"Desire" (5:25) #"Take Me Away" (3:40) #"To A Friend" (4:45) #"What You Gonna Do" (3:24) #"Sweet Talker" (4:08) #"Don't Stop Running" (3:57) #"Follow Me" (4:25) #"Gimme Your Love" (3:50) #"Getting Tighter" (4:11) #"The Stronger You Are The Harder You Fall" (4:01) #"It's A Long Way To Go" (5:08) Personnel *Chris Catena - Lead and backing vocals *Glenn Hughes - Lead and backing vocals (track 2) *Jeff Scott Soto - Lead and backing vocals (track 8) *John Lawton - Lead and backing vocals (track 15) *Bruce Kulick - Lead guitar (tracks 2, 14) *Stevie Salas - Lead and rhythm guitar (tracks 3, 8, 12, 13) *Bernie Marsden - Lead guitar, rhythm guitar and background vocals (tracks 4, 5, 9) *Micky Moody - Slide guitar (track 9), slide and rhythm guitar (track 11) *Dave Meniketti - Lead guitar (track 6) *Johny Olhin - Lead guitar (tracks 1, 10) *Kelly Simonz - Lead and rhythm guitars (tracks 1, 10) *Max Spurio - Guitars (tracks 2, 4, 5, 7, 11, 12) *Marko Pavic - Rhythm guitar (tracks 2, 6) *Yuri Roveri - Lead and rhythm guitar (tracks 3, 11, 15), rhythm guitar (tracks 10, 13, 14) *Hakan Granat - Rhythm guitar (track 6) *Marco K-ace Capasso - Rhythm guitar (tracks 10, 14), lead and rhythm guitar (track 15) *Tony Franklin - Bass (tracks 2, 3) *Chuck Wright - Bass (tracks 9, 14) *John Taylor - Bass (tracks 5, 12) *Doug Wimbish - Bass (tracks 8, 13) *Frank de Groot - Bass (track 1), slappin' bass in break (track 13) *Myron Dove - Bass (tracks 4, 7) *Nobby - Bass (tracks 6, 10) *Alex Ferrara - Bass (tracks 11, 15) *Eric Singer - Drums (tracks 9, 14) *Tommy Aldridge - Drums (tracks 1, 10) *Steve Ferrone - Drums (tracks 5, 12) *Chester Thompson - Drums (track 8) *Daniel Flores - Drums (tracks 2, 3, 7) *Stefano Baldasseroni - Drums (track 4) *Mauro Munzi - Drums (tracks 6, 15) *Paolo Patrizi - Drums (track 11) *Virgil Donati - Drums (track 13) *Davide Spurio - Programming, synthesizer, moog, Rhodes piano, Klavinet *Enrico Cosimi - Organ (tracks 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15) *Al Kooper - Wurlitzer, piano (track 5) *Vitalij Kuprij - Organ, synths, keyboards (track 1) *Vivien Lalu - Organ (track 6) *Marco Quagliozzi - Organ (track 14) *Katia Salemi - Additional background vocals (track 14) *Gianni Francesconi - Percussion (tracks 2, 5, 13) *Choir and Background vocals : Chris Catena, Davide Spurio, Max Spurio, Sandro Manicone, Aleks Ferrara, Kathryn Smith, Maria Deborah Farina, Gianni Francesconi, Roberto Cosentino, Valentina Lannucci, Andrea Cicco Martino, Marianna Joine. Production: *Produced by Chris Catena *Mixed and Mastered at aRe U Recordings by Rene Ubachs, Netherlands *Pre Production Engineering by Davide Spurio at 27 Street Studios, Rome, Italy. *Recorded at 27 Street Studios, Rome, Italy and all over the world between April 2002 and June 2003. *The artwork was specially designed for the release by Derek Riggs (Iron Maiden, Stratovarius). Writing credits: *Tracks 1, 2, 6, 8, 12, 14, 15 written by C. Francesconi, D. Spurio, M. Spurio. *Tracks 4, 7 written by C. Francesconi, D. Spurio, M. Spurio, B. Marsden. *Tracks 3, 10, 11 written by C. Francesconi, D. Spurio, M. Spurio, Y. Roveri. *Track 5 written by Marko Pavic. *Track 9 written by D. Coverdale, B. Marsden. *Track 13 written by T. Bolin, G. Hughes. Category:John Taylor related